


Blissed Out

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Daddy!Phil, Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Prostate Milking, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil uses a new toy on Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

**Ding, Dong** goes the doorbell. Phil’s feet scuttle quickly across the carpeted ground. He flings open the door only to find a slightly startled postman on the other side.

“Sign here,” the man instructs Phil while thrusting a clipboard in his face. Phil scribbles something that vaguely resembles his signature. He eagerly scoops the package out of the man’s arms and nods at him before shutting the door. He hugs the package to his body as he runs back up the stairs.

A confused and sleepy eyes Dan is waiting for him at the top. He watches as Phil practically vibrates with joy. He eyes the package in Phil’s arm with suspicion.

“Whatcha got there?” Dan asks in a low, corse voice. Phil grins widely back at him. Dan narrows his eyes and scrunches his brow. Phil lets out a low chuckle and slightly shakes his head.

“You’ll see soon enough babe.” Phil softly caresses Dan’s cheek as he speaks. Dan relaxes his face and leans subtly into Phil’s touch.

“Is it for me?” Dan asks quietly. Phil and him had been discussing getting a new toy for the bedroom, but Dan didn’t know that Phil had actually ordered one.

“It’s for both of us, but I’m going to use it on you,” Phil answers. He watches as Dan’s eyes light up. The look on his face makes Phil smile.

“Am I going to like it?” Dan questions. His mind swirls with the thought of what lays in the box.

“Yes you are,” Phil assures him. He can’t wait to use the toy on Dan. Dan grasps Phil’s arm and starts tugging him towards their bedroom. Phil digs his heels into the carpet. Dan abruptly comes to a halt. He turns around and shoots Phil a questioning look. Phil chuckles. He pulls Dan close and wraps him in an awkward hug. This is mainly because the package is still clasped in his hand.

“Not yet baby,” Phil murmurs against the side of Dan’s head. He plants a hard kiss and releases the younger man. Dan huffs. He wants to play now. He doesn’t want to wait. Phil places his hand against Dan’s cheek and slowly runs his thumb over it in a soothing fashion.

“It will be worth the wait dear,” Phil says lowly. Dan smirks and leans forward to kiss Phil. Phil kisses him back. Phil then nudges Dan backwards.

“Go get breakfast,” Phil urges. Dan huffs and attempts to look annoyed. However, his eyes are dancing with happiness and giving him away. Phil laughs at the sight and lightly smacks Dan’s ass as he walks down the hall towards their bedroom. He opens up the wardrobe and drops the package in the bottom. He will deal with it later.

By the time that he got to the lounge, Dan is settled into his sofa crease holding a bowl of cereal. Another bowl sits waiting for Phil on the coffee table. Phil picks it up and situates himself next to Dan on the couch. They fall into a comfortable silence. The only sounds in the room are the occasional scrap of their spoons and the anime playing on the tv.

Their day went along as normal. Anime was watched, tumblr was stalked, and food was eaten. Phil had disappeared halfway through the afternoon, but Dan thought nothing of it. Phil opened the package from earlier and got it ready. He washed it and put fresh batteries in it. He was excited to use it on Dan.

Afternoon has given way to evening by the time Phil has everything ready. He strolls into the lounge and stops in the doorway. The light of the twilight sunset is streaming through the open window. It is cascading across the ground and illuminating Dan as he sits on the sofa. Phil can’t help, but think that the boy looks like an angel. Phil moves to stand in front of Dan.

“Come on Dan.” Phil breaks the silence in the room and reaches his hand out towards Dan. Dan looks up at Phil, who is surrounded by the light from the window. He smiles warmly at the older man.

Dan shuts his laptop and sets it aside on the couch. He reaches up and grasps Phil’s hand. Phil pulls Dan up and soon they’re flushed against one another. Dan cups Phil’s face. Phil slides his hand up Dan’s neck and rests it at the nape of his neck. They pull each other close until they’re softly kissing.

Phil pulls back with a smile on his face. Dan is wearing a matching one. Phil runs his hand over Dan’s shoulder and down his arm before taking his hand. He leans in close to Dan’s ear and kisses just below the lobe.

“Come along babe. It’s play time.” Phil lets out a light laugh as the smile on Dan’s face grows larger. Phil leads him down the hall towards their bedroom. Dan steps inside the room and waits for Phil’s instructions. Phil shuts the door and pulls off his shirt before turning around to face Dan. Dan stares at Phil’s naked torso and licks his lips.

Internally, Phil is jumping with excitement for what they’re about to do. Externally, he’s calm and neutral. He strides across the room and stops right in front of Dan. He grabs the boys chin and moves his head so they’re making eye contact.

“You will call me Daddy tonight. I want to hear only ’Yes Daddy, No Daddy, More Daddy, and Thank you Daddy’ out of you tonight. The exception being the safe word which is red. Do you understand me Daniel?” Phil lays his instructions out clearly for Dan. He watches Dan’s Adam’s Apple bob as he swallows hard. Dan nods his head. Phil swats his ass and Dan jolts at the contact.

“Answer me,” Phil growls. Dan inhales sharply.

“Yes Daddy. Sorry Daddy. I understand Daddy,” Dan quietly and quickly babbles out. Phil smiles and places gentle kisses across Dan’s face.

“Strip and lay on the bed,” Phil commands. Dan swiftly complies. Phil grabs their new toy and a bottle of lube. He sets them both on the side of the bed. He picks up the tie he had laid on the bed earlier and straddles Dan.

“Hands,” Phil commands. Dan holds his wrists together out in front of Phil and Phil binds Dan’s wrists together.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks with concern. Dan looks hot with his wrists bound, but the last thing Phil would want to do is hurt his baby. Dan tugs at the restraints and smiles slightly when they hold.

“Yes Daddy,” Dan replies. Phil kisses Dan swiftly before pulling back and climbing off of him. He stands next to the bed and runs his hand along Dan’s torso.

“I’m going to explain what’s going to happen tonight,” Phil starts. “We’re going to use the new toy and you’re going to love it babe.” Phil holds up the toy to show Dan. It’s black and curved into a c shape. Dan knows what it is already because he was the one who showed something similar to Phil weeks ago. Dan shudders with anticipation. No wonder they haven’t been intimate these last few days. It all makes sense to Dan now.

“This is going to be vibrating against your prostate while I stroke you babe. You’re going to cum over and over again until you’re empty. I want to see you cum covered and spent just like you told me you want to be.” Phil’s voice is low and dripping with sex. Dan moans at Phil’s words. He did tell Phil about his fantasy to blissed out and cum covered. Dan would kiss Phil with happiness right now if he wasn’t sure that he would be in trouble for doing so.

“Yes Daddy.” Phil knows that Dan’s saying he understands. Phil places a quick kiss on Dan’s lips and moves in position between the boy’s legs. He opens the lube and liberally coats his fingers. He slowly circles Dan’s rim before sinking the first finger in. He adds the second finger shortly afterwards. Before long, he’s working three fingers out of Dan’s ass.

“More Daddy,” Dan cries out. Phil smirks and removes his fingers. He shuffles around slightly before lubing up the prostate massager. Dan is whimpering in anticipation. Phil slides in the massager and moved it around looking for that particular bundle of nerves. Dan keens off the bed when Phil finally finds the spot.

Phil nestles the massager right on top of the bundle and turns it on low. Dan thrusts is hips up at the vibrations. Phil slathers his hand in lube and starts lazily stroking Dan’s cock. Dan moans at the feeling of Phil’s hand on him. Phil ups the vibrations and picks up the pace of his hand.

Dan is a mess under Phil’s touch. He’s moaning louder as pleasure courses through his veins. He rocks his hips up into Phil’s hand and then back down to send the massager harder into his prostate.

“Close Daddy,” Dan warns Phil. Phil turns the massager up to the highest setting. Dan screams at the intensity. Cum spills out of his cock and all over Phil’s hand. Phil works Dan through his high and moans himself at the blissed out look on Dan’s face. He turns down the vibrator, but leaves it on. He pulls his hand away from Dan’s cock to give him a bit of a break.

Dan’s body is twitching at the over stimulation his prostate is receiving. It’s teetering on the edge between pleasure and pain. Phil ghosts his hand over Dan’s cock a few times. It twitches in response. Phil slowly strokes Dan’s cock back to hardness before upping the vibrations. He works Dan through another orgasm. This time Dan comes less than the first time.

The cycle continues two more times. The last time Dan cums dry. His cock is spent and exhaustion is threatening to over take him. Phil removes his hand from Dan’s cock and turns off the massager, but he leaves it inside still. Dan looks at Phil with heavy laden eyes.

“You’re so good for Daddy,” Phil coos as he strokes Dan’s cheek. Dan hums in response.

“Daddy’s going to finish and then we can go to sleep,” Phil informs Dan.

“Yes Daddy.” The tiredness is evident in his voice. Phil kneels over Dan and wraps his fist around his cock. He’s painfully hard and knows that it won’t take long for him to get off. Dan’s laid before him with his arms above his head, a blissed out look on his face, and cum covering his stomach.

“Oh god Dan!” Phil cries out a few minutes later. His cum lands on Dan and mixes with his. Phil works himself through and lets out little whimpers as he comes down from his high.

He leaves for the bathroom and comes back with a wet towel. He wipes himself down quickly before gently cleaning up Dan. He undoes the ties around Dan’s wrists and tosses it into the room somewhere. He carefully removes the massager and Dan winces as it slides out of him.

Phil slides them both between the sheets and pulls Dan onto his chest. Dan nuzzles sleepily into Phil’s chest and is starting to drift off when he feels Phil placing kisses in his hair.

“Thank you Daddy. Love you Daddy,” Dan whispers hoarsily. Phil places another kiss before answering the boy.

“Love you too babe. You did so good.” Dan doesn’t respond as he has already fallen asleep. Phil pulls Dan tighter against his body and drifts off with a smile on his face.


End file.
